Lust & Desire
by xOrexSamax
Summary: Wade..." Dean looked at Wade's face. "I want you. Now." Oneshot, SI, Yaoi. MalexMale .


"Wade..."

Dean looked at Wade's face.

"I want you. Now."

Wade stared back at Dean, totally dumbfounded. Sure, they always joked around about being a couple, but it always seemed that this was as far as they would go; pecks, fondling, public groping, but sex? That was the last thing that Wade ever thought he'd hear out of Dean's lips. While Wade was still dumb struck, Dean moved in closer to Wade and pushed their bodies together until they hit the end of the bed and he stumbled on it. Dean then straddled Wade and leaned down against him until his lips were a couple of inches away from Wade's. Wade then saw the hesitation in Dean's eyes, and that's when he took initiative, wrapping his legs around Dean as he was hovering over him, and flipped him over and grinned.

"Why, that took me by surprise Koishii, but like hell am I gonna give you control."

And for once, Dean didn't struggle, and instead just laid down there staring at Wade's face, trying to take everything in, trying to analyse Wade, trying to know how far he can go really and wondering if Wade took his words seriously. But he lay there still, waiting for Wade to make his move, and he really was enjoying being lazy.

Wade leaned closer until their lips touched, and to Dean's surprise, he felt something warm against his lips.

_'Wade's tongue? Fuck, thats definitely his tongue'_ Dean thought to himself. Dean was already getting turned on then, he felt his body's temperature rising, and he knew by now his body must be flushing already.

Wade ran his tongue over Dean's lips, and barely noted how his lips were already swollen and blood red.

_'Cute.'_ Wade thought. He then lowered his face again and bit Dean's lower lip and pushed it apart from his upper lip. Wade sucked on Dean's lower lip for a bit and then felt Dean arch up to him sneaking his hands under Wade's shirt.

_Dean is desperate._ Wade thought, as he felt Dean push himself against him, and that is when Wade felt Dean's hard cock against him. He was taken by surprise for the second time today, when Dean started slowly grinding against him.

Dean opened his eyes and looked at Wade, smirking at what he saw. Wade had his eyes shut and had started breathing harder. Dean felt much more encouraged seeing that, and while Wade was lost in pleasure, Dean flipped him and encouraged him to go higher up in the bed, where the pile of pillows waited. Wade looked confused then, and hungry for Dean's touch. Dean could already see a little tent pushing against Wade's jeans.

_'Damn, he must be really turned on already for his cock to be able to push that hard against his tight girl jeans.'_ Oh, and Dean LOVED the thought of Wade being so turned on from his touch, and that in itself turned Dean on even more. Dean then crawled to the confused Wade, between his spread legs, and leaned down to continue that kiss of theirs;, and this time, HE pushed his tongue against Wade's and forced himself inside Wade's mouth. He then started exploring Wade's mouth, which tasted like fresh mint. Dean ran his tongue against Wade's teeth, then the roof of his mouth. He then felt Wade run his fingers through his hair, and that's when Dean then moved one of his legs over Wade's and started humping his leg.

Wade lost control then, it was just too much. He clutched Dean's hair hard, and pushed himself against him even harder; he didnt want any space between them, he didn't want to miss any moment. He then realized that the clothes where between them, and that's when he abruptly pushed Dean away from him. Dean looked confused and hurt, his lips red and swollen, with his cock hard against his jeans.

"DEAN, get your fucking shirt off right NOW! What the fuck do you think you're fucking doing with that fucking shirt on? Fuck, while you're at it take your pants off too!"

Dean cracked up laughing at that, relieved that Wade wasn't angry at him or anything. Dean then smirked at Wade and said, "Make me."

Wade glared at Dean, thinking: _'Damn, that teme is up to being a cocktease again, I better teach him a damn lesson on that one.'_ Wade then grinned and moved in closer.

_'Uh oh...seems like I really got him mad this time. But damn, I love it when he's feisty like that.'_ thought Dean. Wade then closed up the distance REALLY fast between them, and he just grabbed Dean's shirt, and he just, quite literally, RIPPED his shirt open, and Dean heard all his buttons pop open.

"DAMN Koi! That was one of my favourite shirts!"

"Serves you right, BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKA."

"Fuck...You're only getting away with this right now 'cause I want you so fucking bad."

And with that, Dean pushed Wade back down and went down to the rim of his jeans, and just bit his shirt, and started pulling it up. He stopped when it was all the way to his neck and pulled away and looked at Wade.

"Take that off."

Wade was about to retort when he felt Dean's fingers working on unbuckling his belt then his jean's button. Wade then quickly took off his shirt and shut up, afraid that if he said anything, Dean would stop doing what he was doing. After he was done taking off his shirt, he stared at the topless Dean before him, not that he has never seen him topless before, but now Dean was flushed, sweatyand between his legs, wanting him, working on his pants. Wade then started staring at Dean's fingers, mesmerized at how they were trembling from excitement as Dean tried to undo his pants, and when he finally succeeded, Dean just left his pants and smirked at Wade once again.

"Fuck youyou tease."

"Damn you're quick lovey. Show me what you've got."

With that, Wade just pushed Dean off him and backwards, straddled his body, and started pushing his ass against Dean's erection.

"Wa....aaahfuckmnhhh."

Wade looked down on Dean and smirked, _'That teme got what he deserved.'_

Wade then lowered down on Dean and started kissing his neck softly, then suckled against the nape of Dean's neck.

"WADE...AAH fuck."

Dean then bit against his lip, trying to hold back his moans, but he was completely under Wade's control then, after all, his neck WAS his weakest spot, and that was the only way to have him under control. Wade grinned then, and spoke.

"Too bad you got a weak spot Koishii."

Dean was too lost in the pleasure to speak. He just slanted his head and grabbed Wade's head, roughly pushing him back against his neck. Wade went back to sucking and biting on his neck, all the while still grinding against Dean's erection. They were both getting sweaty now. And Wade was getting way too turned on with Dean's moans. Dean then snuck his hand under Wade's jeans and started running them against Wade's ass. Wade then stopped sucking on Dean's neck and a moan escaped his lips.

"Aaaaaah..."

_'Fuck, that moan. Fuck. Fuck. I need to fuck Wade so fucking badly. And damn I'm swearing as much as Wade does now,'_ Dean thought. _'Damn, I'm losing control.'_ Dean then rolled over Wade, leaned down and hungrily kissed his lips, pushed his tongue in against Wade's and they started battling for dominance, even in their French kiss. Dean mentally smirked to himself, sneaking his hand between their heated, naked skin, and pushed his hand under the rim of Wade's boxers, and grabbed his hard pulsing cock and gave it a hard squeeze. Wade then pulled away from their heated kiss and started moaning all the while thrusting against Dean's hand.

"MNNAAAAH. Aaah, FUCK aaaaah."

Dean lowered down onto Wade whose head was thrown back with his hands grabbing the bed sheets and moaning. The center of his affection and desire, on his bed, hard, humping against his hand, and moaning; moaning just for him. Dean wanted Wade all to himself. He did not want anyone to hear these moans, see that look or touch that body.

_'Mine, all mine.'_ thought Dean. And he felt the need to mark him then, he HAD to mark him. He had to make him scream, scream his name. So Dean went down even lower on Wade and bit Wade's neck HARD.

"AAAAAH DEAN! Don't...aaaah..bite...aah so..har...aah fuck! Fuck, DO WHATEVER YOU WANT!"

Dean then smirked, _'He says whatever I want'_ He then held his dick in his hands and started pumping it. Dean then went up to Wade's right ear and whispered,

"I want you to say you want me to fuck you. I want to fuck you raw. I want you to feel my throbbing cock inside your ass. I want you to cum and scream my name. I want you to be mine."

Wade shivered as he felt Dean's lips brush against his ears as he whispered those words, although he was in too much pleasure and found them incomprehensible.

"DeanIaaaahmmnnnhgoing toaah aaah cu..."

"What the fuck?"

Dean suddenly felt something against his cock...licking? Dean tried to open his eyes but found it too hard to do so.

"What the...fuck is going on?"

And realization dawned on Dean's (lust) clouded mind,

"FUCK FUCK. JAM, GET OFF MY DICK. OH FUCK. WAY TO WAKE ME UP FROM MY ALMOST PERFECT DREAM AND FUCK THATS A TURN OFF. DAMN YOU, YOU DISNEY CORRUPTED DOG, YOU'RE NOT TURNING ME INTO A DOG LIKE THAT!" *

Jam happily wagged his tail and just barked at Dean. **

"WOOF"

"No Jam...Thats not the moan I was dreaming of"

* For people that didn't get that, that's an inside joke between my friends and I. I believe that disney has a huge conspiracy against humanity, they're trying to corrupt us. And one way in which they want to do that is by beastiality. Like those cartoons where the girl kissed a frog then it turned into a prince. And the other one with beauty and the beast where the girl had kissed the beast then he turned into a prince...rings a bell much? =p.

** I named my pet Jam because I have a friend irl and he's my pet ^___^. I just have to tap on my thighs and call for him and he'd start rubbing his head against me.


End file.
